Roulette
by Gox2JetCoaster
Summary: Tokiya seeks advice from those around him,but his hopes in confessing falls before his eyes when he sees that someone else supposedly has his heart. What will Otoya do to prove to him that he feels the same way? His love is like a game of Roulette. Hard to win, but rewarding when you do TokiyaxOtoya, implied OtoyaxSyo, mentioned RanmaruxMasato, and one-sided RenxMasato Yaoi R&R plz


Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama!

Tokiya P.O.V.

Lately, i've been feeling weird around Otoya, and i don't know why...It's not as though I'm sick, perfectionists like me never get sick. But...why does my heart do flips when i see _him?_

Otoya P.O.V.

Lately, i've been feeling weird around someone, and i don't know why...I'm probably sick, imperfectionists like me always get sick. *sighs*But...why does my heart do flips when i see _him? _

Tokiya P.O.V.

I need to figure out what this feeling is...and i know the perfect person who has all the answers...

Normal P.O.V.

Tokiya silently walks into Ai's room, and takes a seat when given permission. "Perfect timing, no one else is in the room. What do you need, Ichinose Tokiya?"Ai asks in a monotone"Tokiya is fine, Mikaze-senpai. I came to ask about a feeling i have whenever i'm around someone." I ask him, hoping that he has the answer, but i can't help but feel anxious, when i see him typing away at that laptop."Why ask me when i have no feelings?If you need help with love, you should go to Jinguji Ren." so, that's where i went next.

~In Ren, Masa, and Ranmaru's room

I walk in and see Ren lounging on his couch, flipping through channels."Ah, Icchi, what do you need,? Love advice, i suppose?"_What is he, physcic?_"Am I really that obvious?" i think aloud. "Actually, yes. So what's got you all mixed up?" He asks moving from his couch to what he likes to call his "love-advice-seat" I can't help but wonder why i had to come to _him. But, if Ai says he's knowledgeable, then i've got no choice._"Lately, I've been felling weird whenever i see someone..kinda like someone setting my stomach on fire." Then i hear a well-known and obnoxious noise come out of Ren. But Why is he laughing now?! I'm trying to confide in him!"Wow, Icchi! I knew you were cold-hearted, but flames, really? it's supposd to be butterflies!""G-g-get to the point!" i say blushing much to my chagrin."That emotions called love." he says almost looking...sad. I wonder why... but, he couldn't possibly be right..there's no way i'd fall for that loud-mouth of a roommate."How would you know?Have you been in love before?" I ask him with half curiosity, half...well...full curiosity."When i tell you this, you speak nothing of it,Understood?""Of Course." I say. _so he has been?_"I bear the same feelings for my dear Masayan, though because of our corporations rivalry, i know my love will always be unrequited, unlike yours" _for the first time, i actuall hear sincerity and angst in his voice. He must really love Masato._ _W-wait, unlike mine? _"Unlike Mine?" I ask. _just what does he mean by that?_"Yeah...Ikki just came in here asking me the same question. Seems like in this case, your a little more dense than he is. You better go catch him, i have no idea who he's confessing to."_ No way, Otoya likes someone else? but, wait.."_How did you know i love Otoya? _I ask, slightly amazed._ "I didn't but i do now" he says smirking. "Whatever Ren...Thanks. But on the bright-side, I know for a fact that Masato loves you. you should go after him, i saw him in the garden." I see Ren's eyes slightly widen, than close again. "Its no use, i know he only has eyes for Kurosaki-Senpai. You should get going, Otoya's probably on his way to look for his love." Just hearing that made my heart hurt, so i ran after him.

*In the Lounge*

I walk in, and what i see makes my eyes water on their own. Otoya and Syo...doing some questionable things, while Otoya's moans fill the background with noise. _Why is Otoya's shirt off? Why is Syo's body ontop of his? Why are they blushing? And most importantly why are they kissing?_All of these thoughts filled my mind, until i heard a gasp that brought me out of my head. "Otoya?" I ask, reluctantly. I see them freeze, and look up with so much panic in their eyes, that they had to be hiding something. "T-t-t-tokiya? H-how long have y-y-you been here?"I feel tears start to well into my eyes. "Long enough to know that i shouldn't be here."I leave but not before a tear slips out of my eye fast enough for them to see it."Tokiya!" I hear them yell, but i just closed the door and ran out of the building as fast as my legs could take me.

Otoya P.O.V.

"Syo, I have to go after him." I say. _I don't think Tokiya knows why we were doing what we were doing, and i'm not sure if we should tell him._"Of course, Otoya! Run! He's probably far from the building. I'd go with, but this is you're chance. Show him what we've been practicing!" i hear syo tell me. he's right. I need to confess, this may be my last chance. "Thanks Syo. i'll call if i need help. See you." With that, i run out of the door. _I need to find Tokiya before he gets to far away from the building. _

_I run_ out of the building, and can't see him. anywhere. It's almost 11:00 at night. and the fog isn't making things better. I just run straight, and see a faint blue&amp;purple, and as i get closer, i see that it's Tokiya. I run as fast as i can, ad finally, when i'm an arm's length away. I see a car heading straight for us. I instinctively push Tokiya out of my way, but not before i hear Tokiya yell,"I just can't let you go,"and feel a huge force pull me towards it. I feel body heat in a second, and see myself laying on Tokiya. just as another car comes closer, we jump off the street, and back to the crosswalk.

We take a second to catch our breath, and look at eachother for what seems like forever."Otoya." That strong voice brings me back to reality, just as all the earlier events came crashing down. Awkwardly,i reply "yeah?""Are you and Syo...dating?" _D-d-dating? Is that what he thinks?_"What?No." "Than why were you guys..well...you know what i mean." _I know what he means...what should i say? "_Tokiya, I asked Syo to do help me in practicing for my confession to you. Things got a little out of hand, but the one i love is you." I look up at him, and see him blushing so much it's almost to adorable. He says"Otoya, i love you too. I thought was the only one who felt such happiness, but i'm relieved you feel the same way i do." He pulls me into a hug. _It's 11:59...well, it's now or nev~mphh? _I look up and see thatTokiya...Tokiya is..kissing me. I quickly respond, and the kiss ends a minute later. We both look at eachother, me blushing the color of my hair."We should get back" he says."yeah." And with that, our life togehter will begin.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Gox2JetCoaster, out


End file.
